Por Chris-senpai
by SumikoAIX
Summary: ['Crónicas'] Miyuki y Sawamura están en el equipo de béisbol de Seido. Ambos son tercos y obstinados, con el talento y las agallas para superar cualquier obstáculo. Y aunque tienen distintas aspiraciones y metas dentro del equipo, ambos tienen una inspiración en común, que los motiva a seguir dando lo mejor de sí. [Shonen ai]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por pasar por acá (:

Esto va a ser algo así como unas crónicas sobre Miyuki y Sawamura, y cómo Chris influye en ambos. No puedo asegurar yaoi [aunque es lo más probable], pero sí shonen ai [quizás entre los tres...aún no estoy muy segura. Esto fue un impulso, no tengo nada muy bien planeado.]

Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Miyuki, está basado en el capítulo 13 de la primera temporada. Espero que no sea muy desastroso.

 _ **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Terajima Yuuji.**_

 **Gracias por leer ~**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya estaba oscuro, el día llegaba a su fin para la mayoría de las personas. El resto de nosotros aún tenía unas tres o cuatro horas más para entrenar. Pero hoy había sido especial. Todos estábamos ahí por esa razón. Anunciarían a las dos personas que pasarían a ser parte del primer equipo. Había sido un largo día.

Fue increíble.

Tuve la oportunidad de ver jugar otra vez a Chris-senpai. Estaba casi en su mejor forma…increíble. Ah…estoy celoso. Me habría encantado jugar contra él, pero era un juego del segundo equipo…su último juego oficial.

Es muy injusto.

No tendría que haber sido así. Él tendría que ser el cátcher titular, en primer lugar…y yo tendría que haber luchado para arrebatarle ese puesto. Entré a Seido con eso en mente, dispuesto a superarlo, consciente de que podría tomarme estos tres años de preparatoria, si es que eran suficientes.

No pude evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vi. El primer juego que tuvimos. ¡Me derrotó completamente! Eso me hizo sentir muy motivado, ansioso de mejorar para poder derrotarlo. Aún más convencido de que el cátcher era la mejor posición dentro del equipo.

 _._

 _Mi primer día en el equipo de béisbol de la preparatoria._

 _Por fin lo encontraba. ¡Estaba muy emocionado! Este era un nuevo reto y sin duda iba a superarlo. Sólo estar ahí me hacía sentir motivado, el ambiente era perfecto para vivir del béisbol. Pero lo que más me emocionaba era él._

 _‒¡Ey, Senpai!_ _‒ grité. Seguí hablando mientras volteaba a verme._ _‒No pienso conformarme hasta llegar al primer equipo. Voy a quedarme con tu posición ¡y a ser el cátcher titular!_

 _Sé que no era la mejor forma de comenzar, siendo tan arrogante con alguien mayor que yo (y a quien respetaba mucho), pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba ansioso por competir con él, mi sonrisa altanera me delataba._

 _Su mirada era totalmente inexpresiva. En ese momento no entendí si estaba molesto o simplemente me ignoraría._

 _‒Bien, inténtalo. Buena suerte._

 _Fue todo lo que me dijo. No supe cómo reaccionar con eso. Era extraño. No era la misma persona que había conocido en la secundaria. Quedé, amargamente, sorprendido._

 _Más tarde me enteré de su lesión._

 _Me sentí, increíblemente, estúpido._

 _Más aún cuando me nombraron titular del primer equipo. Era absurdo. Tenía que ser una broma._

 _¿…qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

 _._

No podía sentirme más frustrado e idiota. No podía imaginar la impotencia de no poder jugar por algo así. El nivel de Chris-senpai en cuanto a estrategia, habilidad y talento era, sin duda, de nivel nacional. ¿Cómo es que el destino podía ser tan cruel con un jugador de tal calibre? ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Estaba destinado a pasar mis años de preparatoria sin contar con él como compañero y rival?

Era muy injusto.

Y ahora, precisamente ahora, me encuentro batallando con todo esto. Chris-senpai está dentro del gimnasio, con los otros de tercero que no lograron llegar al primer equipo. Sólo puedo mantener los dientes apretados, viendo el final de sus días como jugador de preparatoria.

Todos los del primer equipo estamos aquí. Seguro los demás sienten _algo parecido_. Es frustrante.

Nuestro nuevo compañero parece pasarla tan mal como yo. Es un libro abierto.

‒¿Qué vas a hacer si entras?

La voz firme y temple del capitán lo hace sobresaltar. Lo observa un segundo, aparentemente, sin saber qué responder.

‒¿Renunciar? ‒ agregó. Él no responde, deja caer su frente en la pared más cercana con la vista gacha. ‒No importa lo que digan los demás, nuestro entrenador te reconoció. Dijo que tienes lo necesario. Fuiste elegido. ¿Qué le dirás a los demás que no lo fueron? ‒ Se hizo una pequeña pausa, donde todos reflexionábamos las palabras del capitán. ‒ Sólo hay una cosa que podemos hacer: Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes para pelear por los que no fueron elegidos.

Tetsu-san sí que sabe cómo motivarnos. Es duro para todos. Pero yo no puedo dejar de pensar que lo es más para mí. Para Sawamura también: a pesar de que en un principio no comprendía bien a Chris-senpai (…no lo culpo, después de todo) no tardó en darse cuenta de lo increíble que es. Como cátcher y como persona.

Siento mi pulso, golpea fuerte en mi pecho. Duele. Se siente amargo. Qué molesto. Pero, Tetsu-san tiene razón.

‒Ahora no tienes tiempo para mirar atrás.‒le dije, aunque parecía más como si me lo dijera a mí mismo.‒No sólo tú….yo tampoco.‒agregué con ese sentir amargo y áspero. No me sentí capaz de decirle nada más. Esto también me afecta mucho, ¡es tan frustrante! Es por eso que debemos seguir adelante.

Comencé a alejarme. Escuchar sus sollozos me destrozaba. Podía sentir el peso de cada lágrima que derramaba, como si fueran mías. Sé que es doloroso, pero también sé lo fuerte que es. Tendrá que recuperarse de esto si quiere hacer algo por él. Y yo también.

Cómo quisiera ayudarlo…. ¿pero cómo? (ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo lidiar con eso yo mismo). No era capaz de consolarlo de ninguna forma y eso hacía que la angustia fuera más dolorosa, pero sólo reafirmaba mi decisión.

 _"Pelearé hasta el final. Pelearé por Chris-senpai. Esto va para ambos…así que hazte más fuerte. Hagámonos más fuertes juntos, para pelear por él, Sawamura"._

¿Qué más podía hacer?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, opinión es muy bien recibido. De verdad.  
Espero no haya sido muy latoso, u OoC.  
Gracias por su tiempo (:


	2. Chapter 2 - I

**Hola a todos! (:**

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron el capítulo anterior (: En especial a **25-Baam-V** y a **Dark Amy-chan** (a quién no pude responderle su review :c Te lo agradezco mucho!). Gracias!

Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Sawamura, se centra en los capítulos 07 y 08 de la primera temporada, básicamente cuando Sawamura conoce a Chris.

Gracias por darle oportunidad!

 **Diamond no Ace no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Son propiedad de Yuuji Terajima.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No podía dejar de llorar. Sentía tanta impotencia, tanta frustración. Era muy injusto. ¿Por qué yo…y por qué no él? El nudo de mi pecho no desaparecía.

‒¡Cállate! ¡Ya deja de llorar! ‒ Kuramochi-senpai ya estaba harto, era la tercera vez que me regañaba. Me lanzó una almohada directo a la cabeza. Pero yo no podía evitarlo. No me siento bien con todo esto. Chris-senpai tendría que haber llegado al primer equipo, no yo.

Esa noche recapitulé todo lo sucedido las últimas semanas, desde que lo conocí.

Al principio me sentí derrotado. Maldito Furuya, ¡me había robado Miyuki-senpai! ¡Yo era quién debía formar una batería con él! Al fin y al cabo, él fue lo que me impulsó a venir a esta escuela.

Recuerdo el día que lo vi por primera vez. Lo genial que se sintió ponchar a ese grandulón de tercero y la sensación que tuve en mi pecho cuando oía la bola golpear su guante…. Estaba demasiado ansioso por sentirlo otra vez. Pero en vez de eso me habían asignado a un amargado de tercero que estaba en el segundo equipo.

O eso fue lo primero que pensé.

.

 _‒Sawamura, Furuya: los dos tendrán en el menú de entrenamiento de pitcher desde hoy, tendrán más trabajo que los demás‒ ¡Por fin! Por fin podría lanzar libremente y esforzarme por mejorar. ‒Esfuércense._

 _Me sentí ansioso._

 _‒Furuya-kun, tú lanzarás en el torneo de Kanto la próxima semana._ _‒Rei-sensei seguía hablando. Es un poco frustrante que éste pueda lanzar en juegos oficiales tan pronto. Pero qué importa. ¡Puedo lanzar, y estoy en el segundo equipo! Es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue al primero._ _‒…así que practica tus lanzamientos a las bases y señales con Miyuki-kun._

 _‒Sí._

 _‒¡¿Qué?!_ _‒ ¡Es una broma! ¿El también tendría que practicar con Miyuki-senpai?_

 _‒Rei-chan, tiene mucho poder pero su control es un asco. Además, tendrá que hacer unos cien lanzamientos para mejorar su resistencia._

 _‒¿Ya estuviste atrapando sus lanzamientos?_

 _¡Cuándo…! ¡Cómo…! ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Ellos dos ya habían estado practicando juntos? ¡Si el partido de selección había sido solo un día antes!_

 _‒Sawamura-kun‒ siguió hablando ella._ _‒, tú trabajarás con Chris-kun, de tercer año. Te enseñará cómo actuar y dirigir en el campo._ _‒Sólo entonces me percaté de su presencia, no lo había notado, a pesar de que estaba frente a mí. Era más alto que Miyuki….algo no iba bien con la expresión de su rostro…¡pero qué más daba! Eso no era lo importante._

 _‒¡Espera, no es justo!_ _‒dije una vez que había asimilado todo._ _‒¡Yo también quiero estar con Miyuki-senpai!_ _‒ alegué subiendo el tono de voz, ¡y es que no podía evitarlo!_

 _Entonces, sentí como tomaban mi mano derecha. Ese tal Chris me estaba "obligando" a estrechar su mano._ _‒Pensamos lo mismo‒ me dijo. Su tono ronco y molesto me hizo estremecer, casi sentí miedo._ _‒ Yo tampoco quiero estar emparejado contigo._ _‒ ¿Qué? ¿"Él" no quería estar conmigo?_ _‒ Soy Chris Yu Takigawa. Mucho gusto, pitcher perdedor._

 _¿"Perdedor"?_

 _Ahora sí que me sentía molesto. Lo veía con odio, apretando los dientes. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ….tenía razón._

 _De mala gana, fuimos al bullpen. Fuera como fuera, tendría que dejarme lanzar ¿no?_

 _La elongación duró alrededor de treinta minutos. Pensé que lo hacía para torturarme o hartarme. No me dolía nada. Nunca me dolía estirar los músculos, así que, si ese era su plan, ¡no funcionaría!_

 _No pronunciaba ni una palabra. Me subestimaba por completo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que quería hacer. ¿En serio este tipo iba a ayudarme a entrenar?_

 _._

 _Cuando Haruno fue a dejarme el nuevo menú de entrenamiento preparado por él, solo me enojé más. Eran demasiados ejercicios diferentes, y ninguno incluía algo ni remotamente cercano a lanzar…era como si quisiera hacerme perder el tiempo ¡Quién se creía!_

 _Pero…enojarme no serviría de nada. No podía dejar de escuchar en mi mente algunas de las (desagradables) cosas que me había dicho durante el día: "¿Acaso para ti el cátcher es solo un objetivo?", "Cuando el pitcher se para en el montículo lleva el peso de todos los jugadores, incluso los de la banca", "Nunca te confiaría los tres años que pasamos aquí". En ese momento no estaba seguro por qué, pero me molestaba._

 _Pero, si debía ser así, decidí que me esforzaría para que él me reconociera. ¡Así podría retractarse de todo eso! Tomé el pergamino con el programa y fui camino a mi habitación. Tal vez Kuramochi-senpai sabía qué diablos era una 'bola medicinal'._

 _En eso, oímos ruido dentro del gimnasio techado. Haruno se acercó primero, quedó impresionada. También yo cuando entendí de qué se trataba: Furuya estaba lanzando, Miyuki atrapaba para él._

 _Ahora sí estaba furioso. ¡Yo podría estar en su lugar! ¡Y ese cuatro ojos! ¿¡Por qué se veía tan a gusto practicando con Furuya!? ¿En qué momento se habían hecho tan buenos compañeros? Increíble._

 _Estaba totalmente decidido. Tenía que hacer que Chris-senpai me reconociera, y pronto, si es que quería practicar con Miyuki antes de que Furuya se apoderara de él por completo._

 _._

 _Al día siguiente, estaba agotado. Me había quedado hasta tarde haciendo los ejercicios del dichoso menú de entrenamiento, y eso solo para que Chris-senpai me dijera que debía hacerlo por todo un año. Si lo hacía, él me reconocería._

 _¡…Como si fuese…! ¡Qué caso tenía! ¡Para entonces, él ya se habría ido!_

 _No sé qué le hice, pero creí que me odiaba. Todo debía ser a propósito._

 _Corría por todo el campo con mi mejor compañero de equipo hasta ahora:_ _mi_ _neumático. Entonces lo noté: ¡Chris de nuevo se iba temprano de la práctica! Pensé: "¿Qué no le interesa llegar al primer equipo? ¿O es que no puede contra Miyuki?"_

 _Creí que quizá estaría frustrado por eso y se desquitaba conmigo._

 _Que equivocado estaba._

 _._

 _El día que nos obligaron a ver uno de los juegos del primer equipo fue cuando terminé de enfurecerme._

 _Estaba con Harucchi, tranquilamente (bueno…más o menos. Ya era muy frustrante ver un partido del que no participaría; más todavía ver cómo Furuya era alabado por todo el mundo), hasta que oí su voz (que entonces me pareció excesivamente, molesta)._

 _‒Sus lanzamientos pueden aplastar el corazón de un bateador al instante.‒ Oí su voz a mis espaldas, volteé a verlo. ‒Esa es la diferencia entre el talento de Furuya y el tuyo. ‒ Su falta de expresión, o esa prepotencia que sentía de su parte, me molestó. Lo vi con odio, porque, tal vez, tenía razón._

 _‒Tú…‒murmuré entre dientes._

 _‒Nunca serás la estrella de este equipo mientras esté en tu grado._

 _El vitoreo de la multitud me distrajo momentáneamente. Furuya había ponchado a otro bateador. Me sentía frustrado._

 _‒A este paso te quedarás siendo su relevo por estos tres años. ‒ ¡Y volvía a subestimarme! ‒ O podrías renunciar aquí, y probar ser la estrella en otra parte. ‒ Suficiente._

 _‒¿Qué hay de ti? ‒ dije arrastrando con ira cada palabra. ‒ Eres del segundo equipo, igual que yo ¿No estás frustrado por perder contra uno de segundo año? ‒ Estaba tan molesto, que no medía mis palabras, y continué. ‒ A penas termina la práctica te vas a casa. ¡Si quieres subir ¿no tienes que practicar más que todos los demás?! ‒ Había comenzado a subir el tono de voz, sin poder evitarlo. Me puse de pie y fui frente a él. ‒ ¡Te diste por vencido y ya no intentas subir al primer equipo! ¡No vengas a hablarme como si lo entendieras! ‒ lo veía molesto, empuñando la mano izquierda. ‒ No importa lo alto que sea el obstáculo ¡Nunca quiero ser como tú! ¡Nunca dejaré de apuntar a lo más alto!_

 _La multitud volvió a rugir, haciendo que me volteara. Maldito Furuya, llevaba seis ponches seguidos. Volví la vista al frente. Para variar la (no) expresión de Chris-senpai no había cambiado nada._

 _‒¿Que he dejado de apuntar a lo más alto? ‒repitió. ‒ Para ser tan idiota tienes muy claras tus metas. ‒ Se dio media vuelta y se retiró, yo seguía viéndole con rencor. ‒ No termines como yo…Sawamura._

 _Y entonces, lo sentí. Algo no andaba bien. Sentí una ligera punzada en mi pecho…como si hubiese algo más detrás de esa última oración._

 _Pero en ese momento, lo ignoré, y continué molesto con él._

 _._

 _Seguía frustrado al día siguiente. Muy molesto. Y para colmo, fue mi peor práctica de fildeo. Es difícil acostumbrarme a este nivel de béisbol…recuerdo que en secundaria no era tan duro, y yo no era tan malo. ¡Es más! Siempre estaba ayudando a mis compañeros._

 _Creo que Rei-sensei estaba preocupada por eso. Así que me llamó para preguntarme algunas cosas y platicarme._

 _Yo estaba de rodillas y ella estaba sentada en una silla frente a mí. Ya no recuerdo por qué, pero Miyuki-senpai llegó luego, creo que a revisar unos resultados o algo así._

 _‒¿Elegiría al compañero equivocado? …No le va bien con Chris-kun. ‒ comentó ella, parecía preocupada._

 _‒Bueno, no muchos pueden llevarse bien con él ahora. ‒le respondió Miyuki, sin dejar de ver unas notas…o qué se yo._

 _‒Sawamura-kun, tal vez no lo sepas, pero él es quien sabe más de béisbol en el equipo. También sabe cómo descubrir el potencial de los jugadores. ‒ ¡A mí no me lo parecía! Ya estaba empezando a enfadarme nuevamente._

 _‒Aunque me digas eso…¡No tiene nada de motivación! ‒ respondí sin verla. ‒Hoy volvió a irse temprano de la práctica._

 _‒Oye, eso no…‒_

 _‒¡Yo…!‒pero no lo dejé hablar, ya estaba harto de que lo defendieran. ‒Yo quería jugar contigo‒ no fui capaz de verlo al decir eso. ‒Aún no puedo olvidar la primera vez que escuché el sonido de la bola golpeando tu guante. Lo buscaba en el último partido, intenté acercarme a ello tanto como pude. ‒ Él se arrodilló frente a mí, pero aún no tenía el valor de verle. Además, sentía muchas cosas en ese momento._

 _‒Bueno, no seas impaciente. Si haces lo que Chris-senpai te dice definitivamente mejorarás._

 _‒¡No! ‒negué instantáneamente. ‒¡No quiero estar con alguien sin motivación! ¿Por qué sigue en el equipo? Si no tiene motivación, debería renunciar._

 _No me di cuenta, pero de un momento a otro, estaba contra la pared. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, Miyuki me había estrellado contra ella._

 _‒Todos entendemos que apuntas a lo más alto. ‒ Su voz sonaba fría a amenazante, más ronca de lo habitual. Nunca lo había escuchado así. Cuando abrí los ojos vi su mirada, gélida. Me sentí indefenso ‒ Pero, lo que dijiste ahora…no puedo perdonarlo._

 _Sentí como si mi pecho se congelara y fuera atravesado luego. Por un momento, no pude respirar. Por supuesto, tampoco fui capaz de responderle nada. ¿…qué había sido eso?_

 _Me quedé inmóvil, no sé por cuanto tiempo. Entonces no entendí el impacto de mis palabras. O el por qué de esa reacción. ¿Tanto defendían a Chris-senpai? ¿Por qué? Había algo que no sabía o no notaba… ¿pero qué?_

 _‒Sawamura-kun. ‒escuché de pronto. ‒Ponte de pie. Vamos a dar un paseo._

 _Por mera inercia, la seguí._

 _Una parte de mí me decía: "Maravilloso. Ahora sí perdiste a Miyuki-senpai para siempre. No te extrañará con Furuya a su lado". Otra, me decía: "¿Está molesto contigo? ¿¡Por qué está molesto contigo!? ¿Qué hiciste para que se enfadara?", y por último, una parte de mí seguía diciendo: "Algo no va bien con Chris-senpai". De alguna manera, en ese momento pensé que ésa última debía cobrar algún sentido pronto._

 _Pero no estaba preparado para comprenderlo en ese momento._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

Cuando noté que se hacía largo, decidí dividir este capítulo en dos. Espero que no haya sido muy latoso.  
Cualquier crítica, opinión, sugerencia o comentario: todo es bien recibido (:

 **GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	3. Chapter 2 - II

Hola a todos! (:  
Tengo que agradecerles todos los _views_ que ha tenido esto. De verdad, a todos los que están leyendo, MUCHAS GRACIAS c:  
Por supuesto, gracias especiales a **25-Baam-V** por seguir comentando, me encanta saber tu opinión c:

Este capítulo viene siendo la continuación del anterior, sigue bajo la perspectiva de Sawamura. Basado, más menos en los capítulos 8,9 y 10.

Gracias por darle oportunidad!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Cuando íbamos en camino (en ese momento, no sabía a dónde), comprendí algunas cosas._

 _‒No puedes culpar a Miyuki-kun por enfadarse. Es el que más admira a Chris-kun como cátcher. ‒ Sólo entonces comencé a recuperarme de mi lapso de shock y volteé a verla. ¿Miyuki admira a Chris? ‒ Durante la secundaria‒ continuó ella‒ hubo un equipo al que nunca pudo ganarle Miyuki-kun: el equipo en el que estaba Chris-kun._

 _Así que ambos ya se habían enfrentado antes…_

 _‒El padre de Chris-kun fue un jugador estrella de la NPB. Él y sus jugadas, que aprovechaban todo sobre el béisbol le aseguraban un futuro brillante en nuestro equipo, pero quizás esas esperanzas lo presionaban mucho…‒hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. ‒ Siguió jugando con un hombro lastimado sin que nadie lo notara._

 _Oh no, no me agradó nada hacía donde se dirigía todo eso…_

 _‒¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos dado cuenta? ‒ dejó salir angustiada._

 _No le respondí. No sabía qué decir._

 _Luego de unos minutos llegamos al "Centro Nacional de entrenamiento". ¿Qué era eso?_

 _Entramos, subimos unos cuantos pisos hasta una puerta entreabierta. Ambos nos quedamos observando….yo no lo podía creer._

 _‒Rotura del músculo subescapular y el pronador redondo. ‒dijo, tras de mí._

 _Aún recuerdo cómo me sentí ante esa imagen: ver a Chris-senpai haciendo terapia de ejercicios, con el hombro derecho lleno de vendajes y cintas. Sentí…cómo si mi corazón se quebrara, como si se hiciera trizas de una sola vez. La sensación de vacío y el nudo en mi garganta llegaron inmediatamente._

 _Tenía que ser una broma._

 _No podía ser verdad._

 _‒En nuestro equipo ‒siguió hablando‒ con tantos jugadores, estar lejos por un año es lo mismo que salirte. Incluso el entrenador Kataoka le pidió que apoyara al equipo como mánager. Pero, él se aferró a una pequeña posibilidad y nunca se rindió con volver a jugar._

 _Podía apreciar el esfuerzo con que realizaba cada uno de los ejercicios. Me sentí… furioso, impotente…pero más que todo, triste. Y estúpido. Muy estúpido._

 _‹‹"Esto no es en serio›› pensé, aún sin creerlo del todo. Entonces, llegaron a mi mente varios momentos que pasé con él._

 _"¡Te diste por vencido y ya no intentas subir al primer equipo! ¡No vengas a hablarme como si lo entendieras!"_

 _"¡Nunca quiero ser como tú!"_

 _….no sabía nada, y le dije cosas tan crueles…_

 _"No termines como yo…Sawamura."_

 _Apretaba con fuerza mi puños y mis dientes, ¿¡Qué era todo eso!? No podía creerlo. Entonces, sin darme cuenta, abrí por completo la puerta y entré, sorprendiendo a todos._

 _‒¿¡Por qué!? ‒ grité dolido.‒¿¡Por qué dejaste que un idiota de primero te hablara de esa forma sin responderle nada!? ‒volví a gritar. No sabía cómo debía hablar. La verdad, tampoco era muy consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo quería desquitarme….compensar de alguna forma todo lo que había hecho mal. ‒Demonios….¡Esto es ridículo! ‒vi mis propios pies por un momento, frustrado. ‒¡Ahora parezco un estúpido! ‒ grité viéndole a los ojos. Me percaté, fugazmente, de que había comenzado a llorar. Tal vez por la impotencia, o la impresión de todo esto. ‒Quizá no haya hecho nada comparado con los de tercero…y solo con palabras no voy a entender ¡Soy un idiota!_

 _En un intento de apaciguar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, me arrojé de rodillas al piso y, prácticamente, estampé mi cabeza contra el concreto._

 _¡Y aún así no fue suficiente! No era suficiente para una disculpa, no era suficiente para compensar lo cruel y estúpido que había sido con él….maldición._

 _‒Quizá sea un desperdicio de tiempo practicar con alguien como yo…‒no me atreví a verlo en ese momento. ‒, pero, te lo pido, aunque sea muy difícil‒ me armé de valor, y sin levantarme, alcé la vista para verlo. ‒Por favor…por favor…enséñame béisbol._

 _…_

 _Entonces lo decidí. Esa misma noche decidí que haría todo lo posible por mejorar, por compensar mi estupidez y por hacer que Chris-senpai me reconociera._

 _En retrospectiva, quizás exageré._

 _A partir del día siguiente lo seguí a todas partes. Me preocupé por su alimentación, por sus deberes, su higiene….¡Todo! Los primeros días fue inútil, y no lo culpo. Me merecía lo peor del mundo y más. Pero luego, todo empezó a mejorar, o eso sentía yo. El hecho de que quisiera atrapar para mí me hacía sentir honrado._

 _¡Tenía que aprender al máximo de él!_

 _Y era difícil. Nunca había pensado tanto al jugar. Chris-senpai tenía la costumbre de crear situaciones ficticias en el bullpen, cosas que debía considerar al lanzar._

 _Pero…esta vez… sintió distinto._

 _Cuando lancé…el sonido de la bola al golpear su guante….no sé cómo explicarlo. No fue taaan impactante como lo era con Miyuki-senpai. Pero…se sintió muy bien: el sonido era limpio y fresco. Hizo que mi corazón se acelerara._

 _"¿Cuál es tu principal característica?"_

 _Era lo que él me había planteado. ¿Cuál era? ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo?_

 _Pensé que podría descubrirlo en el siguiente partido del segundo equipo. Traté de ser más precavido, pero fue un fracaso total. No lograba comprenderlo. Ahora, cuando más me esforzaba, cuando era precavido e intentaba mejorar mi control, e incluso, intentando seguir las indicaciones del cátcher, no daba resultado._

 _Me hicieron bajar del montículo._

 _Fue frustrante. Mucho más doloroso de lo que habría imaginado._

 _‒Te concentrabas demasiado en el control y tus lanzamientos no tenían fuerza. ‒ Chris-senpai hablaba tan serio como siempre, yo no podía verlo. Estaba en las bancas, intentando controlar la frustración. Maldición. ¿Por qué no puede pasar más tiempo antes de que vuelva a arruinarlo? ‒ Tus bolas rápidas suelen ser de 130 km/h, no es de extrañarse que te batearan. ‒ ….ni siquiera yo sabía eso. ‒Te lo dije: no eres como Furuya o Tanba._

 _‒Entonces…¿Qué es lo que tengo y ellos no? ‒ pregunté sin verle. Pero él no respondió._

 _‒Guarda esta derrota en tu corazón. Si lo haces, podrás llegar más alto. ‒ Entonces, alcé la vista. Chris-senpai me estaba animando. ‒Un buen control y lanzamientos rápidos no son algo que consigas de la noche a la mañana. Pero si puedes ser paciente y concentrarte en construir las bases, lento, pero seguro, tu característica principal comenzará a relucir. ‒ Y también me estaba aconsejando._

 _Sus palabras estaban llenas de sabiduría, o eso pensé en ese momento. Las apreciaba mucho._

 _…_

 _"No tienes velocidad o curvas. Solo hay una forma de que alguien como tú sobreviva en este equipo: mejora tu rápida quebrada"._

 _Así que esa era mi característica principal…_

 _Nuevamente Chris-senpai atrapaba para mí. Me había dicho qué era lo que tenía que pulir si quería seguir adelante…y fue entonces que lo entendí._

 _Todas las críticas, todos los menús de entrenamiento que él había preparado para mí…jamás fue para hartarme o desquitarse, ni nada de eso. Realmente quería ayudarme, de verdad quería que mejorara. Ahora entendía eso de construir las bases y aprender a dominar mi cuerpo. Ese siempre fue su objetivo….y aún así….me comporté como un idiota insensible e irrespetuoso. Algo comenzaba a oprimir mi pecho de nuevo._

 _‒Tu objetivo es ser la estrella ¿verdad? ‒ dijo poniéndose de pie mientras yo seguía ocultando mis ojos. ‒Conociendo a Miyuki, seguro atrapará cualquier bola que le lances._

 _Pero entonces, ya no pensaba en Miyuki. No sé en qué momento fue…pero él ya no era mi prioridad. Tenía otra cosa en mente._

 _‒Pero…¿Qué hay de ti, Chris-senpai? ‒murmuré._

 _‒Con la graduación cerca, este es el mejor consejo que puedo darte. ‒ …no es que se estuviera rindiendo…pero se oía resignado. ‒Ten paciencia y apunta a lo más alto. Tienes un largo camino por delante. ‒ De nuevo me estaba animando._

 _…_

 _Esa noche, me encontré con el entrenador. Me dio una herramienta para mejorar sin destrozarme. Empecé a practicar mi postura con ayuda de una toalla. No sé qué tan útil será…pero si me ayuda a mejorar, aunque sea solo un poco más rápido, ¡no será en vano!_

 _El resto de la semana la toalla fue una extensión más de mí. La llevaba a todas partes, y también me preocupaba de hacer los menús de entrenamiento de Chris-senpai. Me estaba acostumbrando a ser constante con todo. Solo quería poder mejorar y demostrárselo._

 _‒Sawamura. ‒ Chris-senpai había llegado junto a mí con Rei-sensei. ‒Tenemos la alineación de pitchers para el próximo juego._

 _‒¿¡Qué!?_

 _‒Esta será tu última oportunidad en el segundo equipo‒agregó ella‒, así que asegúrate de lanzar con todo lo que tengas._

 _‒¿¡La última!? ¿Tan pronto?_

 _‒Elegiremos a dos personas para unirse al primer equipo después de ese juego. ‒ el hecho de que acomodara sus gafas mientras hablaba la hacía lucir más seria de lo normal; sentí nervios con sus palabras‒, y entrenaremos hasta el verano en un campamento, concentrándonos en esas veinte personas._

 _‹‹La última…›› pensé, recordando todo lo que eso significaba._

 _‒No te presiones. ‒ Chris-senpai comenzó a animarme. ‒Últimamente, has reconocido tus debilidades y lo has hecho bien. Solo trata de lanzar para aprender._

 _‒Chris-senpai…‒hablé sin mirarlo‒ ¿no vas a participar en el juego? ‒ Él no me respondió. ‒ Solo han pasado unos días y probablemente no haya mejorado mucho, pero, en el siguiente juego, por favor, atrapa mis lanzamientos. ‒ pedí, esta vez levanté el rostro para verlo ‒¡Quiero formar una batería contigo!_

 _…_

Han pasado algunas horas desde que ese juego terminó. Desde que anunciaron a los del primer equipo. Desde que la temporada había terminado para Chris-senpai…

¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¡Si tan solo los demás pudieran comprenderlo! Yo no hice nada que valiera la pena por mí mismo, todo fue gracias a él. Entonces ¿¡Por qué soy yo el que llegó al primer equipo y no él!? ¡No puedo explicármelo!

Estar en el campo con él, siguiendo sus señas y ponchando bateadores…maldición. ¡Era lo mejor que me había pasado desde que llegué aquí! Ahora tengo que asumir que nunca más podré jugar con él en un juego…¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me rehúso!

Es injusto…es muy injusto. Me duele.

 _‹‹Ahora no tienes tiempo para mirar atrás.››_ Era lo que Miyuki-senpai había dicho…pero…¡No es como si quisiera hacerlo! ¡No es como si lo estuviese haciendo! Es solo…que…siento que al mirar adelante y no ver a Chris-senpai ahí…es un error ¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi pecho. Dolía.

No pude parar de llorar en toda la noche.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá!**

Lamento si fue muy latoso, o muy OoC. Cualquier crítica, opinión, comentario, todo es bien recibido! Sobre todo si alguien quisiera corregirme...nunca estuve muy segura de cómo se refería Sawamura a Rei Takashima...

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
